


the moon, the sea, and all the creatures that swim in between

by whatthehelena



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehelena/pseuds/whatthehelena
Summary: “What exactly is your relationship with Kai? Adoptive siblings? Ex-lovers? Hopefully not both, although maybe it’s a The Royal Tenenbaums situation.”“This isn’t a bad J-Drama, Nisha,” Kuranosuke pauses from his rifling. “Unless…”“Neither. We’re merely former supervisor and subordinate,” replies Fayong with a straight face.The last place on Earth Fayong expects to return to is Amamizu-kan.Then again, stranger things have happened.





	the moon, the sea, and all the creatures that swim in between

Every time Fayong sees the infamous Amamizu-kan, she wonders why its residents tried so hard to save it. For starters, the outside of the building looks dilapidated, with the wallpaper slightly peeling and overgrown weeds in the garden snaking around the premise. It’s run down, the rooms are tiny, and it looks like it’s about to collapse at any given moment. If Kai hadn’t donated an obscene amount of money to her organization, she wouldn’t even be here in the first place. 

“Miss Fayong! Welcome to Amamizu-kan!” a voice calls and it’s Kuranosuke, who genuinely looks happy to see her. “Come inside, before the random badger that lives in our garden spots you.”

A few years ago, Kuranosuke was chasing after Fayong as she dragged Tsukimi all over the country. Now, she’s being welcomed into their home. Funny how things change over time.

“You’re not going to ask me what I’m doing in Japan?” asks Fayong as she walks towards Amamizu-kan. It’s not too late, she can turn back if she wanted to. 

“Probably has something to do with the obscene amount of money Kai donated to your organization,” Kuranosuke shuts the door after her. “Great work that you do, by the way, reducing waste in the fast fashion industry and all. I looked into it while helping Kai track you down.”

That doesn’t sound right. “You willingly helped Kai?”

Things really do change over time.

“Of course not, he forced me into it. Also, I wanted to know what you were up to. Call me nosy!”

Carefully, he leads her over all the sewing supplies strewn all over their living room. With this many people living in the house, Fayong wonders how anyone manages to walk around without bumping into one another. 

Lying on the tatami mat is a bored looking woman in an elaborate sari flipping through a wedding dress magazine. Her head is propped up on three pillows and there’s volumes of manga littered about her.

“You’re Kai’s ex-keeper,” she says, sitting up. “My name’s Nisha.”

“Nice to meet you,” Fayong says as she shakes Nisha hand. “Are you getting married?”

“Me? Definitely not,” Nisha snorts. “Been there, done that. No, this is for a client. Did you ever meet Inari? Big boobs, amazing hair, terrible personality? She finally tricked some poor schlump into spending the rest of her life with. Or his life, if she’s gonna kill him for his money.” 

“Hey! Miss Fayong isn’t here to gossip with you,” says Kuranosuke as he sets a mug in front of Fayong. “Don’t listen to her, Miss Fayong. Nisha’s always here for whatever reason.”

“Because I’m always here for consultations. It just so happens everyone is actually out doing work right now and I’m three volumes deep into this awesome new series. And why aren’t you ever at school?” 

“You’re here because Hanamori lives here! And I graduated two months ago,” answers Kuranosuke. “At least, I think I did…”

As Fayong sips her tea (chamomile, her favorite), she wonders if these two always argue like this and if this is really how she wants to spend her rare vacation time in Tokyo. 

Whatever. She needed a break from work anyway. 

Fayong takes in the little details of their lived-in apartment. In lieu of interior decorating, it seems as if every resident has added their own flair to the living room. Pasted on the walls are pictures and magazine cut outs of Chinese shogunates, trains, septuagenarian men, jellyfish and some postcards from Milan. 

On top of a side table is a modest tank with a single jellyfish floating aimlessly in the aquarium. Not a single care in the world. No troubles, no e-mails to answer, no mind-numbingly boring meetings to attend. Maybe she’d like to be a jellyfish when she gets reincarnated. 

An inexplicable wave of calm settles over her as she watches and sips her tea. “I could watch this all day.”

“That’s Clara! We got her the first day I met Tsukimi.”

Kuranosuke launches into their sordid backstory, of rescuing Clara and provoking the ire of the Amars until he won them over with meat and saving Amamizu-kan and revolutionizing the fashion industry with their clothes meant for unstylish people. All Kuranosuke’s words, not Fayong’s. 

Despite her best efforts, Fayong gets swept up in Kuranosuke’s storytelling and finds herself invested in these endlessly strange, strange people. Charismatic bastard, that one. 

Her mug is empty. She makes a move to wash the mug but Kuranosuke takes it from her. 

“We’re having yakitori tonight, if you’d like to stay,” Kuranosuke says as he rinses the mug clean. “No pressure, of course.” 

“You’re being awfully kind to me.”

Kuranosuke looks her dead in the eye with a weariness she recognizes all too well. “Anyone that’s put up with Kai as long as you have is always welcome in our home.”

In spite of herself, she chuckles. 

“Kai’s won’t be joining us,” Nisha says as she idly scrolls through her phone. 

What.

Nisha looks up from her spot on the mat. “Yeah. Hanamori just texted me that he dropped Kai off at the airport. Dunno where in the world he is but apparently he’ll be back next week. Not that it’s my problem.” 

“I’m going to _ kill _ that overgrown manchild once he gets back,” Kuranosuke says through clenched teeth. “Unbelievable! It’s bad enough all he said was that Fayong was coming today but now _ this _?”

After witnessing Kai’s antics firsthand, Fayong can absolutely believe Kai would skip town on a moment’s notice without telling anyone beforehand. He’s done much worse, unfortunately. Trying to read Kai’s mind is nothing short of exhausting. 

Kuranosuke lets out a deep sigh and turns to Fayong. “Wanna go through his stuff?” 

“You’re forgetting I was his secretary for many, many years. There’s nothing you’ll learn that I don’t already know.” 

“Sounds like a yes to me,” Kuranosuke says before he peers into the living room. “Nisha! Can you help me pick the lock to Kai’s room?”

-

Before Kuranosuke opens the door, Fayong knows exactly how Kai’s bedroom will look. 

Pushed up against the wall is a full sized bed with white sheets. Against the wall across from it is a desk. The closet is full of white shirts and black blazers. Immediately, Kuranosuke makes a beeline for Kai’s desk. 

“Didn’t think someone as eccentric as him would be so...minimal,” comments Nisha. 

“He’s never been in want of material possessions,” Fayong says, even though her days of explaining for Kai are long over.

“That so,” Nisha says. “What exactly is your relationship with Kai? Adoptive siblings? Ex-lovers? Hopefully not both, although maybe it’s a The Royal Tenenbaums situation.”

“This isn’t a bad J-Drama, Nisha,” Kuranosuke pauses from his rifling. “Unless…”

“Neither. We’re merely former supervisor and subordinate,” replies Fayong with a straight face. She’s had dozens of press conferences before. Fielding their questions is like child’s play.

Hidden all the way in the back of the bottom desk drawer, Kuranosuke produces a thick stack of envelopes with string wrapped around it. Before he can examine the envelopes closely, Fayong takes the bundle from Kuranosuke’s hands and puts them back where Kuranosuke found them. She ignores the look Kuranosuke and Nisha exchange and smooths down her skirt. 

“It’s best if we leave Kai’s room now,” Fayong says, not inviting discussion. 

Standing outside Kai’s room with her arms crossed behind her back, she waits for Nisha and Kuranosuke to shut the door behind them. 

-

Carefully tip toeing over all the sewing paraphernalia in the apartment, Fayong is about to leave when the front door opens. On the other side of the doorway is Tsukimi and a taller girl with glasses.

“Hello, Tsukimi. I was just leaving,” Fayong says to excuse herself. 

The taller girl nods her head but Tsukimi starts waving her hands in front of her. She’s shaking her head so hard her braids are whipping around her head. 

“Fayong-san! Wait! Please don’t leave!” Tsukimi exclaims, eyes the size of saucers. 

“I can’t stay any longer,” insists Fayong but her words aren’t registering with Tsukimi, who shuts the door behind them. 

Eventually, Fayong resigns herself to her fate. There’s not much of an alternative, what with how desperately (and gently) Tsukimi is pulling her toward the rooms. 

Kuranosuke peeks his head around the staircase and exchanges rapid fire Japanese with Tsukimi. Fayong can pick up a couple words and gets that Tsukimi is asking him to translate for her. 

The walls of Tsukimi’s room are covered from wall-to-wall with photos and drawings of jellyfish of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Intricate details only someone who’s dedicated their life to jellyfish could draw. Someone who lives and breathes jellyfish. 

Off to the side of Tsukimi’s room is a mannequin with an asymmetrical black wrap dress with lavender trim and a sweetheart neckline. The material looks lightweight and thin without being see-through. She’s drawn to it immediately, almost captivated by how it drapes on the mannequin. 

Wildly gesticulating, Tsukimi begins talking while Kuranosuke translates from his spot on Tsukimi’s bed. 

“Tsukimi made this dress with you in mind. She guessed your measurements but the fabric is meant to fit to the wearers’ body so hopefully, this will fit you even if the numbers are off.” 

More talking from Tsukimi. 

“The whole collection is based off the idea that clothes can be practical without sacrificing style. Her inspiration was from remembering the days that you spent having to babysit her.” 

One final message from Tsukimi. 

“Thank you for your help during that time, Fayong-san.” 

Fayong steps closer to the mannequin and runs her hands on the hem of the dress. The stitching is done with care and there’s hidden zippered pockets on the side of the dress. Nevermind the construction of the dress, it’s easily one of the loveliest gifts anyone’s ever made for her. 

“I love it,” she says softly, in Japanese so Tsukimi can understand. “Thank you.”

The smile Tsukimi gives is so warm and full of joy that it’s infectious. 

-

Dinner time at Amamizukan is, as expected, as hectic as the Shibuya crossing at 5pm on a Saturday. 

There’s two mini charcoal grills that divides the long table. On one end of the table are the noiser inhabitants of Amamizu-kan. Fayong doesn’t know exactly what they’re saying, but she knows it has something to do with train lines and ancient Chinese men. Conversations are in a mix of both Japanese and English, with Kuranosuke and Nisha flowing in and out of both with ease.

Fayong is sandwiched between Chieko and Meijiro-sensei. As she passes and receives cuts of meat and sauces and seasonings, she learns quickly that these are the two most relaxed members of Amamizu-kan. At some point Fayong tries to compliment Chieko’s kimono in broken Japanese and Chieko beams so brightly it makes her smile too. 

In the back of her mind she can see Kai’s image superimposed at the table and it almost makes her fond of memories she never had. 

But remembering him makes her stomach churn so she ignores it. 

Across from her is Kuranosuke’s elder brother, Shuu. Night and day doesn’t even begin to describe the difference between the two of them. Shuu is handsome and dignified and speaks like a politician but without any ulterior motives. Kuranosuke, on the other hand, is alluring like a belladonna: striking in appearance but highly poisonous. 

By the time she realizes how late into the night it is, she excuses herself to take a taxi back to her hotel. Despite this being her vacation, she has a business meeting with their Japanese investors early the next morning. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say. 

It doesn’t occur to her until she’s falling asleep that night that she hadn’t had such a fun dinner in a long time. 

-

When Fayong returns to Singapore a week later, the first place she goes to after dumping her luggage at her home is the Church. 

She sees him immediately when she enters the Chapel. He’s sitting all the way at the front, closest to the aisle. Sunlight streams in through the glass windows and the image of Kai sitting with his back turned toward her is almost ethereal. 

Fayong sees them as children again: running around all of Singapore to find treasures amongst trash, playing with the other children on the lawn, going to school together.

When Kai was adopted by Mr. Fish, he wrote to the Fayong at orphanage everyday. Every single day, until Fayong was adopted, and then he wrote to Fayong’s new house every week. He wrote letters until they met again, post-college, after Kai had come back from the United States. She still has those letters, tucked away in a desk drawer. 

In turn, Fayong had written to Kai as often as she could. When she moved into her new family’s house. When she reunited with her birth mother again. When she went to college in Singapore to be close to the church and her family. He still has those letters, tucked away in a desk drawer.

They were inseparable. 

Until they weren’t. 

Kai turns around and nearly jumps out of the pew when he sees her.

As if they were pulled together by a magnetic force, they speed walk down the aisle until they’re nearly sprinting. When they meet in the middle, she clutches onto him like she’ll lose him again if she lets go. It’s all she can think about right now.

“I’m so sorry,” and Kai’s voice is wracked with so much sorrow she wonders how long he’s held onto his guilt. 

Fayong only nods, holds him tighter. Despite everything, all the philandering, all the corporate greed, all the inconsiderate things he’d done, she missed him. She was furious with him the whole time she missed him but she’s learned rage and sorrow can be felt concurrently. 

Missing him or not, whether or not she forgave him was a different matter. 

She lets him go to get a good look at his face. He looks healthier since she last saw him. Which isn’t saying much, because the last time she saw him, his company was rapidly losing money. 

“Once you left the company, I knew it was over for me,” he starts. “I’m not asking you to fix me because that’s not your job but please forgive me. Please, please forgive me because it hurts not being with you, Fayong.”

Softly caressing Kai’s face, Fayong swipes a thumb across Kai’s cheekbones. 

And then she yanks on his ear hard enough to pull him to her eye level. 

“Listen closely,” she says with all the spite and fury she has in her heart. “I have catered to enough of your whims for your lifetime, which will most certainly be shorter than mine if you keep testing me like this. We’re doing things my way now. ”

With a huff, she releases the death grip she has on his ear. She had more to say but the anger she felt earlier has subsided.

He stands up straight and clutches his ear, watching with abject terror and a little bit of admiration. It’s like he’s seeing her in a new light. 

“Be there the next time I’m in Tokyo. My assistant will be in touch.” 

With that, she leaves the chapel to pay her respects to the priest and play with the children. 

-

It occurs to Fayong, nearly two months later, when she’s watching Kuranosuke and Kai argue while while everyone passes food around them, that maybe Amamizu-kan was worth saving after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. I recently re-read Princess Jellyfish and there was more to Fayong's story. This series means a lot to me. I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> rejected title: kuranosuke’s fashion advice for amars who can’t fashion good


End file.
